


Moonlight

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, One-Sided Attraction, tsukishima is kuroo's moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kuroo feels his sunlight slipping away and he's left with the darkness.But there's always the moonlight to accompany him.(short fic but you know this'll break your heart)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
> If I lose you, baby  
> There'll be no clear skies  
> If I lose you, baby  
> \- It Will Rain by Bruno Mars

He was stupid. He was sure of that.

He was always remarked as someone smart, and make best decisions at the worst time. But now, he can be marked the stupidest person alive. Even more stupid than his loud teammates.

“I love him…” Kuroo Tetsurou was a mess right now, drinking away his sorrow even though he doesn’t really drink. Tsukishima thinks if he’s just trying to act cool.

Tsukishima knows he’s in a dangerous position. He can walk away anytime soon and not answer Kuroo’s call for comfort but here he was, seated next to the stupid fool who’s in love with his best friend that was in love with another.

Was that confusing? Let’s get this straight.

Kuroo Tetsurou was in love with Kenma but he’s in love with Hinata.

And now he’s miserable. Crying in front of the blond.

But the thing is, he’s also in love. Tsukishima that is.

He’s in love with this hopelessly in love loser.

“I know…” he muttered, resting his head on his arms as he continued to look at Kuroo. The other man sniffed, gulping down his vodka before banging the glass down. “He’s so lucky.”

Yes, Kenma is so lucky. To have Hinata and Kuroo both love him.

Nobody loved Tsukishima. Well, his parents and brother did but friends? No, they were always afraid of him. Girls? Too shy to talk to him. Kuroo? Well, he was busy.

“Kuroo-san…” Tsukishima murmured, feeling a little nervous for he might say something very stupid. The rain outside was pouring like wildfire, the bar was calm and no people dared to go near them.

“I want to move on,” The once confident Nekoma captain he knows was gone. Tsukishima secretly looked up to the overly-confident captain, it irked him, yes but he fell in love with that Kuroo.

“He’s my sunlight. I don’t know if I can…” Tsukishima sighs tiredly, sitting up straight and took away the shot glass from Kuroo’s hand. The older one was glaring at him but his glare was scarier. “I know what you can do.”

Tsukishima wonders if he’s really a smart-ass student. A top-notcher in his batch. Because the next thing he said is something intolerable.

“Use me…” Kuroo looked at him with confusion.

 “Move on with me,”

“Tsukki…”

“Forget looking for sunlight, I’m here. I’ll accompany you through the dark.”

Kuroo was processing the words for a moment before realizing there’s always the moonlight accompanying him at times like this.

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic. i know i'm sorry.  
> BUT HEEYY  
> I have a new fic, go check it out. it's chaptered and i'll try to update as soon as possible ;)  
> comment your thoughts!


End file.
